Who Needs Prom?
by GrizzleGreerTrash
Summary: [Highschool AU] This is about that special night...or at least skipping out on said night. Krillin wonders why his girlfriend is so against going to prom (Gets a little steamy towards the end, but nothing real graphic)


"So, you don't want to go?"

He felt like he needed to confirm the distracted and disinterested reply he received from his girlfriend after asking the age old question.

"Nope," she replied again with as little concern as the first time.

He wasn't that surprised when she denied his request to go prom with him. Hating school functions was part of his Lazuli's charm after all. But as always, his panicked mind twisted her response into an insult of his suitability as an escort. Sure they hadn't discussed the dance prior, but he kind of looked forward to being able to showcase his gorgeous girlfriend to the people who doubted him all these years.

Krillin only half wished her captivating ice blue eyes were focused on him rather than the game that occupied her. While he wanted her full attention, he was afraid of her gaze tearing his confidence to shreds like it always did.

"Is it me? Or…" he paused, wanting her to connect the dots for him.

He audibly heard the clicking of her controller cease as she paused her game, sitting up straight and turning to face him on the sofa they'd been lounging on. A scowl graced her sharp features as she eyed him with suspicion.

"Are you serious right now?"

Now Krillin wished she'd go back to playing her game and take her cold glare off of him. He looked down at the floor, his feet keeping his attention. He didn't think she'd be this angry with him. Maybe this was the final straw and they'd finally have the dreaded talk that would end their year long relationship. After they had experienced their awkward first kisses, first dates.

First other things...

Was it really so wrong to think he had really found the one? As far as he could tell, he'd marry Lazuli once given the chance. Would denying his invitation to attend prom with him really jeopardize what they had worked so hard to build up in their wonderful first year as a couple?

He found courage to look at her again as she leaned forward and dropped her face into her hands, sighing heavily. Krillin could rest a little easier knowing her eyes were now away from his. Taking a second to regain her composure, she sits back up and takes a deep breath. This time it was her to avoid his eye contact, Krillin noticed. Her expression had slightly softened.

"You'd be kidding if you expected me to invest my money on an expensive dress I'll only wear once and waste my entire day free of classes just for some dance filled with terrible music and a bunch of people I don't even like."

She turned to search his face before continuing.

"So no, Kuririn. It's not you." Her tone became more forgiving as she spoke using his birth name to convey the reassurance of her words.

He had always hated his name. It reminded him of the mocking he received and the constant mispronunciation. He was too quick to cling to the nickname given to him by his adopted brother when he was 12 and always advised teachers of his preference for the name.

But of course his Lazuli thought the nickname was stupid and almost exclusively would address him as Kuririn. He couldn't help but admit he loved the way it rolled off of her tongue.

"Ok good," he replied with an alleviated sigh. He draped his arm around her shoulders and slumped back into the comfort of the couch, taking Lazuli with him. He was relieved his panicked imaginings were just that. Sure he was a little disappointed, but now there was an extra day they could spend together without the crowd and the standards that came along with prom They could've had fun if they attended, but they were guaranteed a good time if they skipped the whole ordeal.

Lazuli rests her head on his shoulder, confirming the absence of aggravation. He tests this further by slipping the hand placed on her arm up into her soft golden hair.

"I'm sorry for flaring up like that, but you need to stop worrying like I'm gonna break up with you every time you irritate me."

"I know, I know." He plants a small kiss on her temple to punctuate his words. "I just can't help it sometimes."

This results in a small hum of contentment coming from Lazuli. Her hand moved up to his broad chest, caressing it through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. They remain there for a while, his fingers still intertwined in her hair. Her game was seemingly forgotten in the comfort of his touch. He softly broke the serenity of silence again.

"So what about that free day then?"

He felt her hand gravitate down his torso and slip under his shirt as she hummed again in thought. Krillin had a good suspicion as to where her thoughts were taking her. He then began to take notice that they were in fact alone, with no odd siblings or parents to bug them.

"We can figure that out later. But for now..." Her tone was teasing and her voice muffled as her mouth latched onto his neck, biting and suckling on his skin. He felt his body grow hot and his mind start to grow clouded. His hand went to her face signaling her to pull away from his neck. Cupping her chin, he drew her face towards his.

Lazuli pulled her hands away from Krillin's chest in favor of the back of his neck, where her fingers played with the small hairs that resided there. He took this as a chance to pull her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her as their lips worked in tandem.

His mind began to wander before stopping on the subject that got them to this point in the first place. Maybe it was for the best they didn't go. He now remembered the golden rule of "leaving room for a ghost" or some nonsense like that. If Krillin truly wanted to be that close with his girlfriend, he'd might as well drop the topic and reject the whole idea along with her.

They shifted their bodies as their bout that grew more heated by the second. They were fully sprawled on the couch. Krillin laid with his back resting against the seat cushions as Lazuli straddled his waist. She broke the kiss when they were reminded of their need for oxygen. She used her hands to prop herself up on his chest as they caught their breath.

"Okay. I've had some more time to think about prom." She interrupted his thought with a snicker.

"Your still on about prom? And here I thought you were thinking about me." She gestured to the sizable growth in his jeans. His face was on fire as he tried to finish his initial thought.

"I-I was!" he sputtered, trying to regain his composure. "I-I was just trying to say you were right! That prom is dumb and I shouldn't worry about it!"

She laughed again. He should've known she was messing with him. His Lazuli had a habit of teasing him for her own amusement. It got tiring to be the butt of the joke at times, but he knew she didn't mean him any harm.

"Have I ever been wrong, Kuririn?" she smirked.

His chuckle seemed to be a suitable answer as she leaned forward to recapture his lips.

Who needed prom?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Really it makes my day.

Reviews are appreciated, since I'm just getting back into writing fiction like this.

Also be on the lookout, because this is not all you'll see of this particular AU...


End file.
